Accidents are the leading cause of deaths and injuries in the United States. Yet, when researchers have analyzed how providers of well-child care (pediatricians and nurse practitioners) spend their time with parents, very little time is spent in counseling parents about safety and safety related issues. The objective of the proposed research is to evaluate the effectiveness of incorporating specific behavioral strategies (that were developed by the applicant) into a group well-child format to improve parental compliance with the recommendations. Specifically, the research will attempt to demonstrate that (a) parents obtain and use infant or child restraint seats during automobile travel, (b) parents obtain and install at least one smoke detector in their residence, and (c) parents reduce the setting on their hot water heater to a safe level (120 degrees F.). A total of 120 families will be randomly assigned to one of three groups: (a) a Comparison Group (who does not attend the well-child classes), (b) a Control Group (who attends the well-child classes but without the special instructions on home and auto safety), and (c) an Experimental Group (who attends the well-child classes with the special safety instructions). The percentage of families in each group who comply with the safety recommendations will be assessed during a home visit to each of the participating families. If significant results are obtained, the safety counseling program should be readily adaptable for use by the majority of well-child providers.